1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and an image recording program product.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-39365 discloses a camera which performs continuous shooting a predetermined number of times, selects an image in which there are a smallest number of subjects whose eyes are closed from the acquired images and records the selected image when a mode for detecting closed eyes is set and if a release-on is sensed.